Clockwork God
The Clockwork God is the main antagonist of Persona Q. Appearances * Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth: Final Boss, Antagonist ** ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4'' Profile ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' He is an embodiment of death and is one half of the deity Chronos alongside Zen. Zen had locked him away within the bell tower of the alternate Yasogami High, as he chose to ignore his duty for the time being in order to find an answer to Rei's reason for living. However, he would eventually awaken, starting the events that lead both teams of Persona users to this world. He does not directly appear for most of the game, but his strongest minion, a Shadow known as the Captor Spider has appeared multiple times throughout in the game. At its beginning, Yosuke Hanamura (P4 Route in Yasogami High School) and Fuuka Yamagishi (P3 Route in Tartarus) briefly notices the spider. Then it appeared in You in Wonderland and notes that time has begun to move, The spider appears briefly before the group again at the beginning of Evil Spirit Club, scaring some of them and leading to a stroll event where they realize something is odd about the spider that could appear in the Dark Hour. His goal is to have Zen uncover his and Rei's memories so Zen can move on, reunite with him as Chronos, then actually depart Rei into the Sea of Souls instead of spending his time in the false Yasogami. The Clockwork God's goal of departing Rei is identical with those of Zen for they are one and the same, although Zen did not want to see Rei dispersed in a painful way and the Persona users are not willing to see such a thing happen, forcing them to go after him. In order for him to do so, he made the Persona users, Rei and Zen remove the guardians deployed in the attractions in order to make them retrieve the items that awaken their memories. Once this is done, the Clockwork God then manifests himself fully in the Clock Tower of the false Yasogami High School upon completing Inaba Pride Exhibit. A pile of Shadows appeared in front of Rei and forms into the Captor Spider, which captures her inside it and escapes to the top of the Clock Tower, awaiting the party and Zen's arrival. Once the Captor Spider is defeated, the Clockwork God himself emerges from the gears of the clock tower and attacks the party. Beneath the iron mask is a face identical to Zen's, which covers up his face during the battle. Seeing that his other half has decided to live as a mortal, Clockwork God has decided to erase him for turning his back on his divine purpose and also threatens the Persona users with erasure for choosing to oppose him rather than to return home. After losing the battle Zen shatters him, showing gratitude that his own end has come as his body falls apart and vanishes. Zen then departs Rei into the Sea of Souls personally and granted her a peaceful eternal rest as both disperse into it. Strategy Bring plenty of revival items to the fight, and/or several party members with (Sama)Recarm and several SP-restoring items, as he can put the party on a relatively unrealistic timer using Gears of Time. It can act twice per turn, and has a normal attack that hits the entire party. The main obstacle in this battle is the skill Gears of Time, as it is an unstoppable countdown that will kill the affected party member. Naturally, on Risky this means the battle must be ended quickly before Gears of Time claims the protagonist. Clockwork God will not cast Gears of Time unless all party members are currently not affected by it, so keeping a single affected party member alive is more efficient than juggling everyone's counts at once. Using revival spells or items can increase the countdown to delay their inevitable death, but each action spent reviving is an action not spent attacking Clockwork God. On Risky, it is the best idea to leave the protagonist with the countdown while everyone else has already died once to be revived later, while keeping his countdown from dropping to 0 and heavily minimizing the use of revival items. Fight conservatively, as once Clockwork God reaches 50% HP it will use Time Reversal to restore all its health, however it only does this once per battle. This can be skipped if one does enough damage to put it to 25% HP or lower after that monologue, a goal well within the player's reach should he or she successfully panic the boss, but difficult otherwise. Past this threshold, Clockwork God will occasionally spend its entire turn to "concentrate" - this signifies that the party should spend the next turn Defending since it will use Time Stop next turn, allowing it to perform 5 attacks in a row. Perhaps fittingly, Clockwork God is disproportionately susceptible to paralysis. Stats ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Clockwork God Battle Quotes * "The time has come. The time to fulfill your role. The time to return to your original form. You have forgotten your role. You resisted your duty even after regaining your memory. You have reduced yourself to a mortal. You have reduced yourself to that which is unnecessary. I shall erase myself. I shall erase you, a part of me. I shall return everything in this world to ash. The time has come." (75% HP) * "Players, you have done your part well. Yet, why do you not return from whence you came? The curtain has fallen... Why do those who are destined to perish defy me? You are humans; your frail kind requires my protection. But if it is your wish, then I shall erase you as well." (50% HP) * "I am Chronos... I was born from man, and accompany man on his journey... You wander an ephemeral dream... Your transience affords you uncompromising power... What is your life...? What is your death...?" (25% HP) * "Hugh!" (When attacking) * "Ha!" (When attacking or using Vorpal Sword) * "Tch!" (When attacking or using Vorpal Sword) * "The time has come..." (Using Gear of Time or casting a spell) * "The time to reverse time..." (Using Time Stop) * "This is enough time..." (Ending Time Stop) * "Prepare to meet thy fate..." (Using Time Warp) * "The time to return to whence you came..." (Casting a spell) * "Take this..." (Casting a spell) * "Ugh!" (When attacked) * "Ngh!" (When attacked) * "..." (When attacked) * "This couldn't... how could it be...?" (Upon being defeated) Gallery Trivia * The Clockwork God's motives mirror Enlil's motives in the game's sequel. While the Clockwork God wants Zen to move forward and complete his mission, Enlil stagnates the people that she is supposed to protect in her Cinemas and prevents them from moving forward on their lives. * Unlike most ''MegaTen'' antagonists, the Clockwork God appears to have neither ill-intent nor is he misguided in his actions; He is merely attacking the party out of self-defense and his motive is to keep worldly order. Category:Final Bosses Category:Persona Q Characters Category:Greco-Roman Mythology